Bella's Bloodshot Twin
by Demoniclily
Summary: When Bella feels alone, and she begins to grow distant from her overworked dad, something happenes. Somehow an evil version of herself appears and stalks her, craving her blood.Once again her life is in danger.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

'You could at _least_ give me your name,' Nikki happily said.

'If I tell you, I'll have to kill you.' Nikki laughed but the boy in front of her didn't, his face remained blank and emotionless.

'Okay, what is it?'

'Darkness,' the boy whispered.

'Darkness?' Nikki asked

'Yeah, follow me,' he said, Nikki followed him as he walked to the door. He turned to face her as he locked the door behind himself, evilly grinning. She turned.

'Where are we?'

'Somewhere... Anywhere... Nowhere,' he mysteriously said. 'Does it really matter?

'Seriously what's with this ridiculous childish act?' She couldn't see his face anymore, everything around her was pitch black, the silence mocked her. 'Hello?'

'What act?' the boy's voice echoed 'who's acting?'

'You're starting to scare me!' Nikki yelled 'stop it.'

'You're scared?'

'Yes. Please stop.' A loud scuttling noise ran along the ceiling, but Nikki remained still and nervous in the darkness which compacted against her cold body.

'Good,' his snappy voice chuckled. 'Can you see?'

'No... It's too dark,' Nikki pointed out. 'Where are you?

'Next to you. Behind you... everywhere,' his voice riddled.

'I'm leaving.' Nikki walked slowly forward, holding her hands out, hoping to feel the solid surface of the wooden door. Unfortunately all she could feel was space, lots and lots of space. She walked faster, but just more space awaited her. She thought she would hit a wall but there was nothing but space.

'You can't leave,' a strange deep voice echoed. 'Not now.'

'Why not? Let me go,' Nikki pleaded innocently.

'You could at _least_ give me your name,' a familiar voice said. She noticed the voice, it was hers.

'If I tell you, I'll have to kill you.'

'Okay, what is it?' Nikki began to panic, how did he record the things they had talked about? The exact same words she had spoken had been said in her voice, the same feeling of nervous chills ran down her back. The darkness slightly faded, leaving the room dim. The boy had vanished.

'I'm here.'

'Where!' she cried 'I can't see you.'

'But I can see you,' the voice laughed. 'Very very well.'


	2. The walk Chapter 1

Bella's scarlet face turned a pale white shade, as she walked to school... alone. There street was barren and bare, except for her and the occasional rustling leaf. The dark clouded sky, crew heavy with wet grey clouds, casting a dark dreary shade across the road. Bella turned, looking down the deserted road, nothing. There was usual a load of cars busily passing by, but today there was none, not even a bike. Something wasn't right. Of course something wasn't right, something was always wrong. She tucked a single strand of her hair behind her right ear, and sped up, her eyes rocking side to side with nerves. Bella's Dad had put her in a bad enough mood, she didn't need this. Whatever 'this' was. They had argued over something, which seemed pettish and unimportant as she thought back to it, things had been rocky since the whole Forks murder thing... since Edward. Bella had walked speedily for about five consecutive minutes and every step cut like a knife, her nerves had reached their climax and she began to run, not even thinking to glance behind her, to the nothingness of the road.

Something stirred in the air as she ran, the wind impacting against her body, slowing down her run to a simple worried jog. Edward ran towards her from the opposite direction, his eyes glowing a radiant jungle green colour. As his cold pale skin touched her she screamed loudly, jumping backwards.

'Bella?'

'Edward I-I thought someone was following me,' she easily admitted 'they were!'

'They were or you thought they were?' He slowly asked. Running his fingers across the palm of her left hand.

'Err. I-I dunno.'

'Look, it's alright. I'm here,' Edward said comfortingly 'I'm here.' Bella wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tightly, letting out a small unmistakable sigh escape from her chapped lips. 'Where's your car?'

'Long story,' Bella said, unwrapping her arms from around him. From the side of the road, inside the dark foliage, some heavy red malice eyes peeked enviously through the holes and crusty black branches...

Edward walked slowly, his pallid hand in Bella's cold hand. He smiled imperceptibly at her, as if trying to act happy when he was really not. She copied him and put a fake authentic smile upon her frozen face. 'So,' Bella said unenthusiastically.

'So what?'

'How'd you find me?' She asked intriguingly. 'Were you following me?

'No, of course not,' he said. 'I just knew.'

'You just knew where I was?'

'Yeah.' She knew it was hopeless quarrelling with him; she couldn't get the "truth" out of him. She thought he was lying, but she didn't want any more arguments again.


	3. Trickle Chapter 2

Edward left Bella at the school entrance, no kiss, no hug. Nothing. She felt like he was drifting apart, and his forever wish didn't exist. Forever, means forever, not for a while. How could he do this? Was he really doing this? Bella quickly stepped towards the school entrance, her long red dress brushing against the grime which perched on the granite steps. She didn't usually wear dresses to school, but it was the first thing her livid hands came across in the morning, after the argument with her dad, and she cherished the dress but it wasn't school approved by other children. At the moment she didn't care what others thought, just what she thought.

She forcefully threw the double doors of the school open and slipped into the vacant hallway. Suddenly a ghastly stench filled the air; it was such a dreadful shock to Bella. She leisurely wriggled her nose, letting the smell become familiar with her nose. The awful smell was memorable and very recognizable... blood. She gritted her teeth and coughed due to the familiar odour, it was another horrible thing she had to deal with. This wasn't the first time she'd let the smell of blood ooze into her system, but this time was the most horrible. The sour musty odour was getting weaker each step Bella took. She couldn't recall what time lessons began, she couldn't even think straight.

'Bella,' a voice murmured. Bella span around; scanning the area attentively, but as before it was empty. 'Bella.' She couldn't figure out who was speaking or where it was originating from. Was it just her disheartened mind playing tricks? Was it real? Seconds passed and the bell went, she was unpunctually late already, now she was really late. Bella dashed down the hallway, towards the clusters of people who had formed from the surrounding classrooms. Somebody rudely bashed into her shoulder, and then rushed past her, exchanging only one look. A look of fury. She shivered as she saw into the persons blistering crimson eyes. All of a sudden she felt feeble and unwell. Bella scrunched her eyes in pain, as she panted heavily. She let out a loud moan, which attracted everyone's attention. Edward noticed the moan and hurried over to her, dropping his hand onto her shoulder.

'Bella! Are you okay?'

'Just peachy,' Bella lied. Edward easily maintained her weight as he moved her over to the corner of the hallway.

'Maybe you should go home,' he told her hastily 'like now.'

'No I'm fine, let's go to science.'

The science lab was tepid and clammy, filled with the strident students. Bella and Edward walked into the room, ignoring all of the others glares. They both wandered to the back of the classroom and slumped into their seats. A man burst into the room, and slammed an auburn coloured leather briefcase onto the refined brown desk.

'Silence!' he yelled 'silence.' The whole class was hushed and the man sat on his desk, producing diminutive evil looks. 'I am Mr Butler, and I am your substitute science teacher, any questions?' he asked. 'No, good.' The class quivered in their seats for a few seconds, before returning to their original laid back moods. Bella's eyes fastened shut as her head rested on the desk; soon she was in an unfathomable sleep.

Bella's eyes shot open and she was standing fully erect, a jagged knife stuck in the wall behind her. A five year old girl emerged from the darkness, her head rotated around as if she was searching for something.

'Mummy! Mummy,' she cried. Her long black hair rippled down to her shoulders as she looked for her Mother. Bella stepped forward, her legs moving unwillingly. Some invisible force seemed to be pushing them forward, and her arms. The little girl turned around. 'Mummy?' she asked hopefully.

'No.'

'Who are you?'

'No one,' Bella forced out. The little girl edged backwards, keeping eye contact with her.

'Why are your eyes red?' she whimpered. Bella cocked her head to the side and opened her mouth, revealing two sharp fangs, the rest of her teeth were coated with shadows and invisible. Before the little girl could move, Bella had dashed at her and grasped hold of her tightly, feeling her heartbeat inside her wriggling body. Moments later the girl lay lifeless, on the aged grey ground. The unpleasant taste of fresh blood lingered in her mouth, seeping through her teeth.

'Bella!' Edwards's voice shouted. Everything materialized around her and she was back in class, Edwards next to her. 'Bella are you okay?'

'No.' A long dark stream of blood leaked from the side of her mouth, splattering on the table. The putrid taste of blood stayed in her mouth, overflowing from her mouth. More and more blood swarmed out of her mouth, dyeing the table blood red.

'Edward go!' she warned him. Edwards's eyes changed to a frozen lavender colour, swirling around and around, shrinking and forming cat like eyes. The blood trickled through his fingers; he looked down and gulped hard.

'I'm calling nine nine nine,' Mr Butler yelled, leaving the room.

Edward gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, restraining himself from even wanting to bite Bella.

'Go,' she demanded. The blood had stopped leaking from her mouth but she could still taste it, all of it.

There was a long pause, as Charlie entered the room. Bella focused her gaze on his face, but his attention was on Edward, who sat beside her. Charlie sighed heavily, as much as he didn't want start a fight, he just couldn't restrain himself.

'What did you do to her?' His angry gaze was now fixed on Edward. Bella gave Charlie a long confused look, telling him to close his mouth. 'Tell me!' he grunted, keeping his voice low.

'Nothing.' Edward kept a straight face, no anger or confinement had crept across it. Even though he was a vampire, he didn't like the compact room, filled with guns. Bella flinched as she noticed all of the guns.

'Why have you got a load of guns?'

'Loads of people are starting to die.' He paused, blinking hard. 'I shouldn't really tell you this,' he whispered, walking closer toward her.

'Tell me,' she demanded. 'I want to know.'

'People are dying around Forks... two holes in their neck.'

'Vampires,' Edward muttered quietly.

'What was that?' All of Charlie's attention was on Edward.


End file.
